kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy Hyatt
Dorothy Hyatt (ドロシー・ハイアット, doroshii haiatto) is a photographer who works under Nial Burns for the Liberl News Service. Background Childhood Dorothy was born in S.1182 to a good lively family. At some point during her childhood, she developed an interest in photography and camera orbal devices. Hundred Days War During the Hundred Days War, Dorothy spent most of her time in Grancel. Joining the Liberl News In S.1202, Dorothy becomes a newbie reporter for the Liberl News having been scouted for her talent with photography. She was then partnered up with Nial Burns as she was quite a handful even for the Editor. Personality Dorothy has a rather ditzy yet optimistic personality. She is always cheerful and is a klutz by nature. Despite having a low attention span, Dorothy has a rare talent for being extremely helpful and taking the best pictures at crucially odd times (despite sometimes originally not intending to be). She also gets lost rather easily. She also looks up to Nial who is her superior at the Liberl News, even though she drives him crazy at times. While not a fighter, Dorothy is capable of helping out Estelle and co. by blinding their foes with her camera's flash function. History Meeting Estelle and Joshua Disappearance of the Linde Mercia Orphanage Incident Trouble in Zeiss Martial Arts Tournament & Princess Klaudia's Rescue. The Mayoral Election Campaign After the Queen's Birthday Celebration, Dorothy reappears a couple of months later in Ruan to cover the mayoral elections with Nial. She is delighted to hear that Estelle and Agate have arrived and both her and Nial rush to the Bracer Guild to greet the pair. Estelle happily runs over to them and ask what they are doing in Ruan and Nial replies that they were covering the election of course, but then they heard about the ghost, so they stopped over at the Bracer Guild to get some info about it. Estelle asks if its about the white shadow and Jean replies that since they were gone, they had another report about it being sighted in the city. He then tells them that the citizens are starting to get frightened and that he has no answers for them. Agate admits that this is getting to be a problem and Jean responds by telling them about the picture that Dorothy took of it. Hearing this, Agate asks if Dorothy is into ghost-hunting now and Dorothy states that she's not and that she was really taking night shots from the hotel when she caught a picture of him. She then shows it to Estelle and Agate, and Estelle reels back in fright. Agate admits that this pretty decisive and Estelle gets nervous and tries to pass the photo off as a camera malfunction. Dorothy declares that its not because her camera is brand new and she's been taking good care of it. Estelle though stresses that it is and Dorothy gets scared of Estelle's expression. Jean then gets back to the subject and states that he has more faith in the sightings now. He then suggests that working with the media might help their situation and starts a information sharing meeting between the two groups. He then asks what they got from the witnesses and as Estelle and Agate start to tell him everything, they hear a voice from outside crying for help. A man then suddenly runs in and Estelle asks him "What's wrong?" Agate asks if it is a robbery and Primo replies that its not. He then shouts that Norman's and Portos' election followers are having a big brawl on the Langland Bridge. Estelle and Agate then get upset and angry by this and everyone goes to the bridge. On the bridge, Dorothy watches as the two groups are getting ready to brawl; blaming each other for the ghost's appearance.They mention Belden, but the harbor side states that they don't believe them since Norman's son is a Raven. They then start slandering each other and Estelle admits that this is getting out of hand. Estelle asks Agate if they should interrupt and Agate states that they shouldn't since they still haven't thrown fists yet. He then warns her that she should take this time to get into a good position to jump in, however, Estelle declares that they can't since people are in the way. Benoit the foreman and Kuper then gets upset and and Herio starts calling them to fight. Norman and Portos then try to stop their followers, but its too late and its looks like they are almost ready to fight. Suddenly, the sound of loot rings out and a man's voice rings out. Everybody turns to the river and Estelle and Agate see that Olivier Lenheim is back and travelling to the bridge on a boat. On his boat, Olivier tells both groups to stop and starts to perform a song. After his performance, Olivier seems overjoyed by how touched they were by his song and declares that "Love is Eternal," while making a sparking face. Sweat dropping, everyone on the bridge decides to break up the fight and go their separate ways. Seeing everyone run off, Estelle comments that the fleeing has begun, and Agate proclaims that he can't blame them. Olivier then turns to the four and brags about his performance and asks the reporters to write about his miracle. Dorothy says sure and takes Olivier's picture, while Olivier makes a whole series of flashy poses. Nial then turns to Estelle and Agate and asks if they still want to continue their earlier conversation and Estelle says okay. Nial, Estelle and Agate then head off to the Bracer Guild with Olivier and Dorothy chasing after them. In the Bracer's Guild, Dorothy watches as Estelle and Agate get annoyingly reacquainted with Olivier and waits there as they gather intel on the ghost. When they return, Dorothy listens to the group's hypothesis and when Agate also confirms that this shadow can fly and Dorothy dumbly declares that it is a ghost. She then starts making up a ghost story until Estelle yells at her to stop and Estelle rules out the ghost. After the group figures out that the ghost is appearing from the Jenis Royal Academy, Dorothy volunteers to go with the group to Jenis to get some scoop on the ghost and Nial agrees since he still has to cover the mayoral election. Happy, Dorothy declares that she will do her best to capture the ghost and Nial yells at her to just help solve the mystery. Not understanding clearly, Dorothy still declares that she will do her best, but Estelle buts in that they didn't agree to this. As Nial leaves, he reveals to Estelle that he knows about Joshua and awkwardly offers his help in the situation. After he leaves, Dorothy turns to Estelle and tells her how it was a big shock when Nial had heard about it from Cassius and that he's been looking for a way to help her. Estelle proclaims that he's so sweet and Dorothy declares that she will help too with gathering info on Joshua. Estelle then declares "Let's go!" and Jean reminds them that he will call ahead and wishes the group the best of luck. Sidequest: Trip to Sapphirl Tower Outside the Bracer Guild, Dorothy listens on as the group plans out their next move with Olivier teasing Agate by making flirtatious moves on Agate. Hearing Olivier's declaration of love, Agate becomes disgusted and yells at Olivier that he'll grind him into the dust right now, if he wants. Dorothy notices the passionate mood and Estelle thinks to herself that Agate will have to lock his bedroom door at night from now on. The group then do various side jobs and meets with Santos (a client) in the hotel. For his request, Santos tells them that he wants them to go to the top of Sapphirl Tower and take a picture of the device there. Estelle realizes what he's talking about and asks him why. Santos explains that the History Museum had asked him to investigate the towers, and Estelle proclaims that its fine since the devices aren't activated. Santos then pauses and tells the group that they are. The group become interested by this and Santos explains that they don't know why it has happened only that they need to record the current state of the device. Estelle agrees and Agate asks if it is dangerous. Santos replies that they don't think so, but they don't know for sure. Estelle agrees that they should prepare for anything and double-checks the request. Santos confirms it and lends Estelle a new clunky orbal camera which Dorothy confirms is a new model used to photograph archive photos and declares that it is a good camera. Santos explains that all they have to do is press the button and that he only really needs a simple photo - nothing flashy. He then wishes the group good luck as they leave for the tower. Reaching the top of Sapphirl Tower, Estelle and the others are surprised to see an active device. While Estelle and Agate are cautious about it, Olivier and Dorothy marvel at its beauty. Seeing their reactions, Estelle inquires on how they can be so not freaked about this. Estelle then blows her own question off and states that they should just take the picture now and get out of there. Agate agrees with her and Estelle figures out where they should take the picture from. Finding the right spot, Estelle asks Dorothy to take the picture since she is a professional photographer. Dorothy agrees and takes the picture. After Dorothy is done, she returns the camera to Estelle and they go back to town. Back in town, Estelle and co. go straight to Santos and give him his camera. They then go to the Orbal Factory to get his picture developed and when Santos sees the photo, he is shocked by the fact that the photo was taken so well. Estelle looks at the photo, and sees that it's true. Santos then goes on a rant about the panorama view and other camera tech specs and says that its a waste for the photo to be used as archive footage. Dorothy agrees. Agate then declares the job over and Santos thanks everyone for their hard work. He then gives them the moonglasses as a reward and explains that its research equipment, so it'll be useful in the near future. Estelle and Agate accept it and Santos leaves after saying his goodbyes to the group. Off to Jenis Royal Academy! As soon as they arrive at Jenis Royal Academy, Olivier starts marveling at the academy. He then makes a dramatic speech about youth and Dorothy responds to it by proclaiming about how she wants to take some pictures now. Depressed, Agate reminds the pair that they are here to investigate the ghost, not go sightseeing, while Estelle gets wrapped up by nostalgia. Estelle states that she was only here for a week, and yet...... Agate responds that it just goes to show how important her time was here and reminds her about the play. Hearing that, Dorothy interrupts that she had heard about the play from Nial and reveals that Estelle was a knight and Joshua was a princess back then. Dorothy then proclaims that she wished that she had gotten some pictures of them.. Shocked by this revelation, Olivier laments that he didn't see Joshua at his most "graceful and alluring" ''and proclaims that they must find Joshua so that he can see him in a dress again. Estelle becomes irritated by this and gets back to the subject at hand. She reminds them about the test period being over soon, but wonders if they came a bit too early. Suddenly the gang hears Sierg's scree and turn around to see Sieg flying in. Sieg then encircles the group and happily lands on Estelle's arm. Seeing his reaction, Estelle correctly guesses that he is happy to see them. A girl's voice then rings out and Estelle and the group turn to see that it is Kloe/Klaudia, Jill and Hans. Dorothy then goes with the group to meet Dean Collins who gives them permission to investigate the campus. Dorothy is then guided to the Student Council Room where Jill begins dividing up the roles. She announces first that she and Agate will go question the teachers and staff, while Hans does some research in the archive room. Jill then pairs Estelle and Kloe up to question the students and as an afterthought allows Dorothy and Olivier to investigate the school grounds. Jenis Ghost Investigation At sunset, Olivier and Dorothy meet up with Estelle and co. and report that they came up with nothing. Hans reports that he could find nothing on ghost stories, but plenty of stuff relevant to the old school house. Agate asks what's up with the building and Jill explains that its been around for a long time and that they stopped using it once the new campus was built 20 years ago. Estelle notices something weird with that because she had to do a monster extermination there during the school festival. Kloe notes that a lot of the more dangerous monsters got into the building after they left, so they had to tightly lock it and abandon it.Olivier notes the spookiness of it and Estelle tells him to stop and suggests that they check it out tomorrow. Dorothy then watches as Estelle sees something outside the window (Bleublanc) flying around and starts panicking when Estelle collapses out of fright. Running over to Estelle, Dorothy helps carry Estelle to the Girls' Dorm to rest up and watches over her until she later wakes up that night. Waking up, Estelle finds herself in the Girls Dorm and tells everyone that she is fine. She then remembers what she saw and reports it to everyone present. Jill states that she knew that it had something to do with the old school house. Suddenly, Estelle gets fed up with this ghost matter and declares that she will beat him to a pulp. Hearing her declaration, Dorothy asks if she is scared of ghosts and Estelle admits that she was, but not anymore. Kloe laughs and then they all get together with the boys in the cafeteria, while Hans gets the key to the schoolhouse. Arriving back with the key, Hans gives it to Estelle. Agate then asks Estelle if she is okay considering that she has a fear of ghosts. Estelle boasts that she is fine and Olivier declares their ghost hunting party open. He then suggests that only the combat specialists should go and Agate agrees with him. He states that Dorothy can come, but Hans and Jill will have to stay behind and they state that they already know. Kloe then asks if she can come too and Agate, after some convincing by Kloe, allows her to tag along too. Agate tells Kloe to be careful and Estelle declares "Let's go!" Confronting the Ghost At the back gate, Estelle uses the key to get into the grounds of the Old Schoolhouse. At the Old Schoolhouse, the group start a conversation and speak about how excited and nervous they are, much to Estelle's annoyance. Suddenly, Kloe notices something on the door and the groups run up to see that a card has been lodged in it. Reading the card, they discover a riddle and the card explodes after they have finished reading it. The group becomes interested by it, but Estelle gets even more fired up to defeat the ghost. Agate encourages her and then states his confusion over the ''"hollow flame" part of the riddle. Kloe guesses that the "great room" in the riddle is just the entrance hall and suggests that they investigate it Estelle agrees and they enter the building. Solving the first clue, the group find themselves following a series of clues and eventually find a rusted key that unlocks the green door on the first floor. At the green door, the group enter the room and discover a room with a dragon statue in it. Going up to the statue, Kloe comments that the statue has been there for a long time and that it is an image of a dragon said to reside in Liberl. Agate notes that something is off about this and starts checking for any hidden switches or buttons. Looking at the base of the statue, Agate finds a button and presses it; revealing a hidden staircase. Olivier, Dorothy and Kloe get pumped by it, however Estelle gets a little suspicious of it and the ghost and states that the ghost leaving clues for them is odd. Kloe agrees and suggest that they might not be facing a ghost and Agate tells them to prepare themselves because this ghost won't be holding back on them. Heading down the staircase, the group finds themselves in a ancient ruin. Encountering a monster, the group defeat it and then analyse the ruin. During their investigation, Kloe suggests that its architecture is similar to the designs of other buildings from the Middle Ages, however, she had no idea something like this was close to the academy. Olivier presumes that since the monsters are so tough here, this must be the trial mentioned in the card. Agate agrees with him and suggests that Dorothy should maybe head back because it is dangerous. Dorothy whines and Estelle promises to come back if they find anything interesting. Dorothy reluctantly agrees and heads back to the entrance after saying "good luck" to the gang. However, after some time, Dorothy gets impatient ad follows after them. After Estelle and co are stopped in their tracks by Bleublanc, Dorothy suddenly comes rushing in. Dorothy apologizes for following them, but she couldn't wait any longer and Estelle scolds her for following them. Estelle and Kloe tells her to run away, but Dorothy then spots Bleublanc and tries to take a picture of him. The flash of her camera unwittingly allows Estelle and co. to escape their paralysis and Olivier praises her for her ingenuity. Dorothy then watches as Bleublanc gets away. Aftermath of the Ghost Incident During the aftermath of the Ghost Incident, Dorothy parts from Estelle and goes back to Ruan to report to Nial. When Estelle later visit Nial and Dorothy in their hotel room, Estelle sees that Nial is working while Dorothy is asleep. Nial greets the group and tells them that he heard about the ghost case being solved. Estelle asks Nial if something is wrong with Dorothy and Nial replies that she was just tired after reporting everything to him. Agate replies that it was hectic night and that she did help them so its fine, but Nial complains that a real reporter can for a week without sleep. Nial then asks if he can ask them some questions since Dorothy was a bit sketchy on the details and they say okay. After the party answer his questions, Nial expresses his shock that Phantom Thief B was a member of Ouroboros and wishes that he hadn't heard that. Estelle recognizes the name and asks if he knows that weirdo. Nial explains that Bleublanc is a infamous thief who is wanted all over the continent for various thefts and that he always goes after glamorous items and is a weirdo who has a flair for the dramatic. Agate agrees with the weirdo comment and Nial further cements that Ouroboros are the more terrifying ones for hiring Bleublanc. Kloe then asks Nial if he intends to write an article on what happened and Nial states that he can't since the army and the Bracer Guild have forbidden him for writing anything on Ouroboros, so he'll have to settle for reporting on some other crime. Olivier also understands where both parties are coming from and explains to the group that the kingdom has just settled down after Coup D'etat Incident, so it would be unwise to report it and Nial agrees with him. Nial then tells them that he is still expecting to hear all the details from them, and Estelle states that they'll let him and declares that they are off to Zeiss now. Nial asks if they want him to wake up Dorothy and Estelle tells him not to because she's exhausted, but tells him to say goodbye for them when she wakes up. Nial states that he will and says goodbye to them. Gallery Dorothy Hyatt (FC).jpg| Dorothy Hyatt - Bust Teenager (3rd Evo).png|Portrait young (EVO) Dorothy Hyatt - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. = Category:Characters Category:Journalists Category:Liberl News Service Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters